An Unusual Love
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After a trip to the city for shopping Amy comes across something rather shocking...And she decided to help the poor creature out being the kind hedgehog that she is...She must be crazy! Who knows what'll happen!
1. Chapter 1

**An Unusal Love **

**A/N: Hi Guys, this story maybe a strange but it's not really a romance between Eggman and Amy, Eggman just grows a soft spot for Amy and gets jealous of Sonic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

**Chapter 1**

A pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose, happily walked along a dirt path heading towards her little pink house. She carried a brown paper bag full of food, which she had bought in the city of Station Square. The sunshine beamed down and there was nothing but white puffy clouds and blue skies above, so she was really happy to be out and about.

_'As soon as I get in, I'm gonna start making those cookies, hmm, I can smell them already,' _Amy giggled to herself, however a groaning sound soon pulled her out of her thoughts pretty quickly, "huh, what was that?!" Amy asked out loud as she paused in her steps and gazed into the tree's that stood to her right.

"Urrghhhh!" The groan sounded again.

Amy blinked in confusion, "it sounds like it's coming from in their!" Amy hesitated at first but she went in any way as she had a funny feeling that she knew who it belonged to.

She started to push her way through the bushes and branches until she arrived at a small clearing in the tree's. She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped in shock, while she dropped all her shopping, her mouth dropped open, "it's...It's...E-Eggman!"

Eggman lay before her looking all beaten up, with many cuts and bruises, his glasses were smashed but not to the point were they were broken. Amy slowly approached the out cold doctor and noticed a stick close by him.

She poked his side and he suddenly moved and she jumped back , _'he's alive! I'd better go before he wakes up!'_ She thought in a panic as she dropped the stick and quickly picked up what she could out of her shopping.

As she retreated she couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving him in that state, "ohhhhh, I can't leave him there like that, even if it is Eggman...I must be crazy," Amy sighed and shrugged, "as soon as I get in I'm calling Tails, he'll no what to do, but I'll take my shopping home first then come back!" Amy concluded to herself as she made her way to her house and put her shopping away.

The female then quickly made it back to Eggman and dragged him by the arms to her house and put him by the fireplace since he was too heavy for her to lift onto her couch. Amy wiped sweat from her forehead as soon as she put the doctor on the floor, "whew, that was tough, now to call Tails I sure hope he's in!"

The hedgehog grabbed her phone and called the foxes workshop and waited impatiently for the yellow fox to answer while constantly checking over her shoulders to make sure the doctor didn't try anything funny. "Come on Tails, pick up!"

Amy sighed in frustration when all she got was the answering machine, "hi this is Tails, I'm afraid I can't come to the phone now, but if ya leave a message, I'll be sure to get back to ya...Tails out!"

"Tails this is Amy, please when you get this, please call me as soon as you can...hope ya call soon!" Amy put the phone down and noticed that Eggman was starting to come round.

Amy gasped and got out her hammer ready to attack if the need arose. Eggman groaned and started to pull himself up to sit up against the couch.

"Huh...What? Where am I?!" He questioned. He gazed around and saw that he was in a house a real nice house, he turned around and gasped when he saw Amy and her hammer, he tried to get up but he fell down.

Amy frowned as she gripped her hammer tighter, "alright Eggman, I don't why I did it, but I did. I brought you to my house since you were all beaten up...Now if you try anything funny your straight outta here!"

Eggman just looked at her confusedly but he was a little terrified from that hammer, "d-did y-you call me E-Eggman, is that really my name?!" He asked a little shaken.

Amy's eyes went wide and she slowly lowered her hammer, "of course it is, don't tell me you've lost you're memory?!"

Eggman sighed and rubbed his head, "well, you might be right about that miss hedgehog cause I really can't remember anything!"

Amy narrowed her eyes at the terrified doctor, Eggman was known for tricking Knuckles pretty easily but she wasn't one to be easily fooled. "Hm, so y-you don't know who I am?!"

"No, wish I did, you seem really nice!" Eggman replied sadly.

Amy folded her arms, _'maybe if I ask him a few questions? Maybe about Sonic!' _Amy thought as she looked at a picture beside her that contained her and Sonic on her side table beside her couch. "I'm going to ask you a few questions Eggman, if you answer any correctly then I'll know your lying!" Amy said raising her eyes at the confused doctor.

"Um, okay shoot!" Eggman said feeling worried.

"who's your number one enemy?!" Amy asked with folded arms.

Eggman seemed genuinely shocked to learn that he had an enemy, "I...I have...an...E-enemy...Well if I do, I don't who it could be as I said I can't remember anything!" Eggman said letting out a sad sigh.

Amy studied his face for any signs that would point out that he was lying, but she really could not see any on his face, her eyes widened _'maybe he is telling the truth?! Hm, I'll ask one more question...if he can't answer this_ then_ he really has lost his memory!' _Amy thought to herself. "Okay, tell me the names of your robots?!"

Eggman eyes went wide and he rubbed his head "robots? I have robots...like I said I can't remember...So do you believe me now?!" He asked worriedly.

Amy sighed in defeat, "yeah, I believe you now, so you don't remember anything, anything at all?!"

Eggman leaned back on the couch and stared at the floor in thought, "well there is one thing, but I can't make heads or tails off it!"

Amy raised her eyes interest, "can you tell me?!"

"Well, all I do remember is seeing a shadowed figure looming over me, I guess after that I blacked out, I actually dreamt that before I woke up in your house which led me to remember that part, though it kinda creeps me out!" Eggman explained as he shook a little.

Amy shrugged, "hm, well I guess once I tell Tails about this, we could try and help you remember!"

Eggman smiled at the pink hedgehog "you will, oh thank you and to repay you why don't I help you around your house?!"

Amy eyes went wide, "uh, okay, I was going to start baking cookies would ya like to help me?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unusal Love **

**Chapter 2**

Tails sighed happily as he landed his knewly built X Tornado on the runway outside his workshop, he'd really outdone himself this time. He descended the plane using his twin tails, and walked into his fully open workshop, "well that sure was a succesful test flight one of the best yet, least now I don't need to touch anything up apart from the paintwork!" Tails said out loud as he headed to his small fridge to grab a drink.

He soon noticed his phone flashing and showing that he had one message, "huh, I got a message, hm, I wonder who it's from?!" Tails said as he pushed the button and took a sip of his drink.

"Tails this is Amy, please when you get this, please call me as soon as you can...hope ya call soon!"

Tails smiled when he heard Amy's voice "hm, I haven't heard from Amy in a while, I wonder what's up?!" He said as he reached for the phone and dialled the hedgehog's number.

...

Amy was busy checking her oven and watching over her shoulder as Eggman stirred the cookie mix in a plastic bowl, "those cookies smell amazing!" Said Eggman as he was preparing another batch to go in the oven. "Your making quite a lot, are you planning to give to them to anyone?!"

"Well, I was thinking about handing some out to my friends, and keeping come some here for us!" Amy grinned as she smelled the sweet smell of the cookies that were already made.

"I can't wait to try them!" Eggman said with a smile as he some of the mixture splashed out and hit him on the head, "oh, dear I'm making such a mess here!" He sighed sadly.

Amy turned to him and chuckled "it's no worries, here use this cloth!" the hedgehog said as she handed him a white cloth and he began rubbing his face, Amy shook her head and got back to the cookies in the over _'never in a million years did I ever think that I'd be baking cookies with Eggman, this is so weird!' _Amy thought to herself, her ears perked up at the sound of her phone ringing.

_'Oh, I sure hope that's Tails!' _

Amy turned back to Eggman "uh, Eggman you just stay here, while I go and answer that phone!"

"Okay Amy, I'll just put some of this mixture onto this tray!" Eggman smiled and began to scoop out the mixture.

Amy nodded "sure, I won't be long!" She said and quickly ran and got the phone, "hello?!"

"Hey Amy it's me I got your message, is something up?!"

"Hi Tails, I'm so glad you called and uh there kinda is, but please don't freak out on me well I tell you!"

"Uh, okay I won't!" Tails replied.

"You won't believe it, this morning on my way home from the city I heard a noise in the tree's just a bit down from my house, so I went in to see what it was since I was pretty curious. What I found was doctor Eggman out cold and all beaten he was pretty bad hurt so I brought him back to my house!"

"YOU TOOK HIM BACK TO YOUR HOUSE?!" Came the screaming voice of Tails and it right into my ear, I sighed while removing the phone a little from my ear.

"Keep it down Tails, you said you wouldn't freak out!" Amy replied gripping the phone tighter.

"I'm sorry Amy, I just lost it there. You know how dangerous he is and you brought him to your house, what were you thinking?!" Tails said in annoyance.

"But Tails I haven't you told the whole story yet!" Amy whined.

"Oh, okay continue!"

"So, like I said he was hurt and when he did wake up, I got my hammer out just in case he tried anything funny but as I questioned him a little I found out that he's lost his memory and the only thing he can remember is something that happened before he blacked out!"

"Did he tell you?!"

"Yeah he told me, he said that a dark figure was looming over him before he passed out!" Amy sighed in relief after she got her story out. "What do you think I should do, Tails?!"

"Um, stay with Eggman, I'm heading over there and I'll bring Sonic with me if he shows up before I leave, see ya in a bit Amy and be careful!" Tails had now hung up.

Amy sighed again and hung up, she then made her way to her kitchen, "was that one of your friends?!" Eggman asked as he poured the last cookie dough mix onto a tray.

Amy smiled "yeah, it was Tails has decided to come over and visit and we maybe getting a visit from Sonic too!"

...

Tails hung up the phone and started to run around his workshop grabbing a bit off minechary that he'd recently created "this should help, hm, I wonder if Sonic's gonna come by any time soon? He'll wanna know about this!" As soon as those words left the foxes mouth, a certain blue hedgehog appeared at the back entrance of the workshop where Tails had landed his plane.

"Hey, Tails!" Greeted the Sonic hedgehog only to see the fox going to and fro while grabbing different things, "yo, Tails what's up?!" Questioned the hedgehog.

"Ya really won't believe this Sonic but listen to this cause I'm glad your here!" Tails said and the proceeded to tell him about what happened with Amy.

Sonic's mouth hung open, he then shook his head "so let me get this straight Amy's got doctor Eggman inside of her own house?!"

"Uh, yeah!" Tails said nervously since Sonic seemed annoyed.

"Why does she have to be so kind to everyone? She knows how dangerous he is!" Sonic said as he began pacing.

"That's just the way Amy is she'd help anyone, Sonic and beside I told you he doesn't remember who he is so he shouldn't do anything to harm her, And once we get there we'll bring him back here, so I can do more tests!" Tails explained as he grabbed his bag.

Sonic stopped his pacing and noticed his friend was finally ready leave, the hedgehog sighed and nodded "alright let's go and see what kind of a state doctor Eggman's in!" Sonic waited till Tails closed up his workshop and the two headed straight for Amy's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unusual Love **

**Chapter 3**

The cookies that Amy and Eggman made where finished as they both put some into a plastic tub so Amy to hand out some to her friends. "Why, thank you Eggman, with your help today I managed to make more than I normally make!" Amy smiled as she closed a plastic tub.

"I was happy to help, and these really taste amazing!" Eggman said as he munched on a cookie.

"I'm glad you like them, Eggman!" Amy said just as her doorbell rang, "oh, that must be Tails, and maybe Sonic!" The hedgehog sighed happily at the thought of Sonic, being their at her door.

Amy ran to her door and opened it she was happy to see the two tailed fox and was even more happy to see a spiky blue hedgehog standing next to Tails. "Hi Amy, we came as fast as we could!"

"Hey, guys glad you could make it, come on in!" Amy grinned as she turned to walk in and allowed them to follow.

"Were is he?!" Questioned Sonic as he looked around her living room expecting to see the doctor.

"Oh, you mean Eggman, he's in the kitchen, I'll go get him!" Amy said and she went to her kitchen to see Eggman still eating cookies, "um, Eggman would you like to come out and meet my friends?!" Amy asked as he was about to reach out and get another cookie.

"Uh, I'd love to!" Eggman said and followed Amy closely out of the kitchen and into her living room, which shocked both Sonic and Tails, Sonic stood in his fighting stance.

"H-hello, you must be Amy's friends?!" Eggman said shyly giving a little wave of his hand.

Sonic narrowed his eyes but in one swift movement he moved Amy away from him and he had the doctor pinned to the ground with one arm around his back. Eggman's glasses were squished up against his face. "Alright Egghead what are planning this time, you must have tricked Amy into something?!" Sonic snarled.

Eggman looked as if he was panicking "w-what are d-doing? I-I'm not tricking A-Amy, I w-wouldn't dream of doing that!"

Amy gasped and rushed to the blue hedgehog's side "Sonic let go of him, he's telling the truth!"

"How can you be so sure Amy?!" Sonic asked not letting go of the doctor and he looked up at the pink hedgehog.

Tails stepped forward, "that's why I'm here Sonic, to find out!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the doctor and he finally let go of him and Eggman quickly scurried to get away from the blue hedgehog he was quick to get to Amy's side and he held onto her as if he was scared. Amy's eyes went wide, so did Sonic's and Tails.

"P-please, d-don't hurt me?!" Eggman cried.

Tails approached the scared looking doctor, "uh, don't worry Eggman, we won't hurt you, but you if you don't mind I'd like to do some tests on you? I promise they won't hurt!"

Eggman looked at the fox confusedly and he seemed to clutch onto Amy a bit tighter, "uh, t-tests, what sort of tests?!"

"Um, just test to see into your head just to make sure that you have lost your memory!" Tails said showing his strange-looking machine that was attached to a head phone and it had blinky lights on it.

"Um, o-okay as long Amy can be with me!" Eggman said as he trembled a little.

Sonic and Tails both raised their eyes and looked at one another "uh, sure Eggman that's alright!" Tails said as he prepared his machine.

Amy tried to move but Eggman just didn't want move, "It's okay Eggman you can let go now!" Amy sighed in relief as the doctor reluctantly let go he still kept to Amy's side though as they sat in the kitchen.

Tails used his machine on the doctor and both him and Sonic were very surprised to see that the doctor was really telling the truth. "He's telling the truth, Sonic!" Tails said turning to the hedgehog.

Sonic rubbed his head, "huh, so ya really don't remember anything Eggman?!"

"As I told you before, no I don't except from what I remembered when I woke up!" Eggman sighed sadly.

"Well, what should we do Sonic?!" Tails asked looking at the blue hedgehog who seemed to be thinking.

"Well, we can't leave Eggman, here!" Sonic said looking at Eggman who looked up at the hedgehog he seemed to panic.

"Maybe we should bring him back to the workshop? So we can keep an eye on him!" Tails suggested.

"Yeah that might be the best thing to do!" Sonic said nodding at Tails suggestion, however Eggman surprised the three by his sudden outburst.

"Wait, I..I d-don't wanna leave Amy!" Eggman cried desperately as he held onto Amy's shoulders.

Amy eyes went wide "uh, he-he can stay here!"

"Are you sure about that Amy?!" Asked Tails.

"Yeah, I'm sure...I mean he doesn't wanna leave so why make him go!" Amy said while shrugging.

Sonic didn't seem to pleased though, "I don't know if I can trust Eggman, being here Ames!"

"Trust me Sonic he'll be fine, he hasn't done anything so far and beside I have my hammer if anything does happen. And you saw it for yourself on Tails machine, that Eggman's telling the truth!" Amy explained.

Sonic sighed "alright, he can stay, but I'll check up on ya, now and then!"

Amy grinned "sure!"

Tails nodded "okay, you don't have to come with us Eggman, you can stay with Amy!"

Eggman smiled "oh, thank you!"

"And I'll try to work on getting your memory back!" Tails explained as he began packing up his machine, soon Sonic and Tails left Amy's house and they were totally unaware that they were being watched by a certain robot back in doctor Eggman's old base.

He watched closely at a screen that showed the pink hedgehogs house, the camera he was using was one of Eggman's creations that he'd use if he was spying on Sonic and his friends.

"So, doctor Eggman is still alive, that is certainly surprising! I'd thought for sure that I'd dealt with him...No matter I'll just see him again and finish him off and anyone else that gets in my way!" A robotic voice sounded through the control room of Eggman's base. Two other robots seemed to quiver in fear in the corner behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Unusal Love **

**Chapter 4**

A couple of day's had gone by and Eggman had still not remembered anything, Tails had tried a few experiments but they all seemed to fail. The fox was currently sat huddle over his work bench with some blue prints for a new machine he making, but he was having a hard time putting it together. Tails sighed as he rolled up a blue print and flung into a nearby bin.

Sonic had just entered the workshop to see the fox working, "hey, buddy how's it going?!"

Tails turned to the blue hedgehog "oh, hey Sonic, it's not going very well, I can't seem to work out how to build this machine, cause I'm certain that this one would help regain Eggman's memory!"

Sonic looked over the blue prints, but they really didn't make any sence to him, "I'm sure you'll figure it out, but I have been thinking about something though!"

Tails raised his eyes at the hedgehog, "really what about?!"

"Should we really bring Eggman's memory back? Cause all he'll do is go back to causing chaos, maybe it would be best to leave him this way!" Sonic said as he leaned against the bench ith his arms folded and his head down.

Tails nodded in agreement "well, to be honest, I've actually already thought about that, but he'll probably end up remembering everything anyway!"

Sonic sighed "yeah I guess your right, buddy!"

...

Meanwhile back at Amy's house, Eggman and herself had been joined by Amy's best friend Cream, the rabbit was shocked and a little scared when she saw the doctor in her best friends house. Cheese her little chao friend had started to attack to Eggman.

However the pink hedgehog stepped in and stopped the small chao and explained why Eggman was there, so now the two girls and Eggman were happily sipping on some tea that Amy had made and also some of the cookies that Eggman had made the other day since he'd gotten fond of making them.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually a nice conversation with Eggman, while sipping tea. Wait until momma hears about this, she'll be so surprised!" Cream said with a giggle as she took a sip of her tea, while Cheese made the point of staying far away from the doctor as possible he just didn't trust him.

Amy was eating a cookie when she paused on taking a bite, "uh, I maybe wouldn't tell you're mom, Cream!"

"Why not?!" replied the rabbit.

"Well, she might freak out a little, so let's just not tell her okay?!"

"Okay, Amy I won't tell her," Cream nodded and turned her attention to Eggman, "so Eggman was is your favourite type of flower?!" Cream asked with interest shown on her face.

Eggman choked on his tea a little and he set it down on the saucer on Amy's glass table, "my favourite flower, why would you want to know that?!"

Cream giggled while Amy shook her head, "I just love flowers, I know all my friends favourite's, so I'm just really curious to know yours?!" Cream explained.

Eggman seemed to think "hm, well I guess I haven't thought about it before, so I really don't know!"

Suddenly there was a loud cry coming from Amy's opened window in her living room, Amy and Cream both recognised the voice and wondered if Eggman knew who it was. "DOCTOR EGGMAN!" It cried.

"Bokkun?!" Amy gasped as she stood from her couch.

The creäture was hurt badly and was crying hesterically, "I'm so happy I've found you doctor!" Bokkun said as he collapsed before Eggman who just looked down confusedly at him.

Bokkun noticed the blank look on Eggman's face "what's wrong Eggman don't you recongnised me?!"

Eggman scratched his head, "hm, you sort of look familiar for some reason!"

Bokkun gasped "what do you mean familiar?!" The creature growled and turned to Amy and Cream, "what have you done to Eggman?!" He yelled furiously.

Amy growled, "for your information Bokkun, we didn't do anything I found Eggman all beaten up and took him in and took care of him, he's just lost his memory!" Amy yelled back with her hands on her hips.

"That's right!" Eggman nodded at the creature.

Bokkun was dumbstruck, "whaa?!"

Cream came forward "how'd you get hurt like that Bokkun?!"

"Um, it was Metal Sonic, I was trying to escape Eggman's base, but he caught me and did this to me, and I just norrowingly got away!" Bokkun looked as if he was going to cry, "I was hoping to bring Eggman back so he could stop him, but now I see that that's not going to help!"

"Metal Sonic...that name it sounds familiar too!" Eggman muttered but the girls heard him.

Cream looked to Amy, "do you think he's remembering Amy?!" She whispered.

Amy nodded and was about to reply when an explosion at the front of the pink hedgehogs house went off blowing them back a bit. A figure in a trench coat was floating about them, Cream and Cheese hide behind the couch. "I've finally you doctor, now I'll be able to finish off what I started!" Said a metallic voice.

Eggman was trembling in fear he recongnised the glowing red eyes in the hood, he quickly wrapped his arms around Amy, who now had her hammer out. "WHO ARE YOU?!" She demanded.

The figure however chuckled "how pathetic doctor hiding behind the pink hedgehog!"

Cream slowly and quietly tried her hardest to sneak over to Amy's phone, she was planning on calling Tails and he and Sonic would come in time. However she was just a little to late when she saw Eggman and Amy being levitated into the air and carried off with the figure.


End file.
